


What We Do Off the Clock

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, Spanking, blindfolding, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots of Jason Todd.





	1. Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Jason has been away for a while and needs to remind the reader of a few things...
> 
> This is just straight sex. Like, we're just jumping into the sex here and I'm not even sorry.

“Beg for it…” Jason growls in my ear as his hand palms my aching pussy. I grind into his hand, secretly hoping that he'll just give in and make me come. But I know Jason and that will never happen.

“P-Please… I Want…” I start to whine, my hands tugging at my restraints in frustration. Jason's face turns into a sinister grin, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip. 

“Please what? I won’t know until you tell me.” Jason bites and kisses at my neck, his plump lips trailing the shell of my ear as he palms me harder.

"I," taking a big sigh I finally admit what I want. "I want you to make me come. Please, I want you to make my legs shake and my voice hoarse." Jason groans at my words, his weight pressing further on top of me. 

"Good girl," he moans as his hand brushes the damp fabric of my panties to the side. He dips a finger into my soaked core, his finger lazily dipping in and out. I sigh and rock against him, desperately needing more.

“Jason,” I whine. He chuckles and kisses my lips, gently to distract me from whatever he as in store for me. Two fingers apparently and I cry out against his lips.

“Where we go,” he says smugly. “You were a little more quite than usual.” His fingers curl and brush against my g-spot, my toes dig into the sheets for purchase.

“I need more, Jason please I need more.” I hate how he makes me in bed—I don’t beg. Ever. But the minute his hands are in my pants or his tongue on my most sensitive areas, I’m a wanton mess. And I’m strangely okay with that.

“More of what, baby? This?” Jason’s thick fingers pump into me as I open my mouth to respond but all that comes out are loud, harsh moans. My hips take on a life of their own as the rock to meet his fingers greedily. 

“Are you gonna come sweetheart?” Jason croons. “Come for daddy so I can properly fuck you.” No need to tell me twice because his words alone set me off. My legs clamp around his arm, I pull at the cuffs around my wrists as my back arches. My mind is fuzzy as I come down and my lips hungrily meet his. Wet fingers trace the outline of my mouth and I wrap my lips around.

“Fucking hell babe,” Jason chokes out. “Such a naughty girl tonight.” I smile and nod.

“I’m always naughty, Jay.” This is true. I’d do nearly anything this man tells me. Jay approves of my proclamation, he kisses me roughly this time. His tongue a welcome invasion as he somehow un-cuffs me from the bed. My hands tangle in those thick, black curls of his as he grinds on top of me. Jay’s hand move in between my thighs again, this time to rip my panties off.

“Hey!” I pout against his lips. “I liked those.”

“You don’t need them. I’ll get you new ones,” Jason moans into my chest, taking a tit into his mouth and sucking at it greedily.

“You better,” I sigh as my chest arches into his face. I do my best to maneuver my hands to his boxer briefs, dying to free his cock. He chuckles darkly as those pale eyes meet mine.

“Someone is eager. Miss me, baby?” I wrap my legs around his waist and fling my weight to turn him on his back. Jay loves when I take control like that just as much as he loves being in control. My hands move smoothly down his scar laden chest and to the band of his boxers. Gently rocking my core against his boner drives him crazy as he grabs my hips tightly.

“Nope, just your dick,” I grin as I slide the now damp fabric down his thick thighs. Throwing them off the bed, I dip my head down, my lips centimeters from the dripping tip of his cock. “I definitely missed this.” Taking a long lick of the underside of his shaft I’m rewarded with a throaty moan.

“Fuck, just like that baby girl,” Jay purrs as my I take him into my mouth. I hollow my cheeks, sucking him gently as I bob my head up and down slowly. His hand fists into my hair, pushing it out of my face and into a makeshift ponytail.

“You look so pretty sucking Daddy’s cock like that.” Jason is the king of dirty talking—his words always make me form a puddle. I groan in satisfaction as I circle my tongue around the tip and watch Jason’s reaction. Taking his length into my right hand, I pump him hard.

“Fuck, come up here,” Jay demands pulling me off his dick with a wet pop. He pulls me into his lap, his dick standing alert against my ass. He grabs my face roughly with his left hand, kissing me deeply. “Are you trying to make me come fast?”

“Maybe,” I giggle. “I like your dick in my mouth, what can I say?” 

“As much as you like it in that tight pussy of yours?” Jason grins. I shake my head as I grip his cock, teasing the tip at my opening. Our eyes lock intensely as I sink down slowly, taking every inch.

“Not as much as I like you inside me,” I gasp as he bottoms out. I grab the headboard and Jay grabs my hips as I start to move. I forgot how big Jason is; the thickness of his cock is a pleasant stretch. Jason’s hands have a death grip on my hips, there will be bruises there tomorrow but I don’t care. I’m a woman on a mission.

“You feel so fucking good babe,” Jason moans. He sits up, his back against the headboard so he can get his mouth on my bouncing tits. Jason then moves us down the bed before flipping me on my back. He pins my hands above my head with his left hand, the other propping my leg high on his back as he drills into me.

“Oh god right there,” I grunt, my hips meeting his thrusts hungrily. “Fuck Daddy please make me come.” Jay gives me the dirtiest smile I swear I almost come right there.

“Don’t worry baby girl, Daddy’s got you.” That familiar knot in my lower stomach starts to build up and I’m withering on the bed.

“Shit Jay I’m gonna come,” I croak out and then suddenly all the air escapes me. Jason’s thick hand is around my upper neck, holding me in place.

“So pretty, come for me. I wanna see you come.” And boy do I; My thighs clench around his waist, my arms straining to grab onto something as my orgasm washes over me. My head rolls back into the pillow, as I finally have my breath once again. Jason’s hand dips once again to between my thighs, this time playing with my overly sensitve clit, rubbing it roughly to another orgasm.

“Jason! God, Daddy yes,” I cry out. He pulls me into his arms, his hips continue to piston into me. “Please come for me, I wanna feel you come inside me.”

“Fucking hell,” Jay grunts into my neck as his thrusts become more erratic and I feel that third orgasm creep up. Jason spills into me with a loud, feral groan; my walls tighten around him as my own orgasm follows his shortly after. Our breathing is loud as if we just sprinted a mile. Sweat slicks our bodies as we convulse together. Jay slowly pulls out of me, our lips chasing each other in shaky kisses.

“I’m not done with you just yet, little one,” he states standing up to get a towel to clean up.

“I know and I’m happy about that,” I answer. It’s going to be a long night.


	2. Stay Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has an affinity for making you wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut and some light bondage.

You know what I hate? Waiting. Lord knows Jason knows how much I hate waiting. I blame my parents because as an only child, I got whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. Now I'm spoiled and Jay is trying to kick that out of me. Or should I say lick? 

"You're so impatient," Jason mummers against my chest as his fingers of his right hand trace the inside of my thighs. His lips brush against my neck slowly, his tongue flicking out every so often. I wish I could touch him but my hands are kind of tied-literally. 

“Jay please,” I beg. I strain against the dark rope around my wrists and hiss at the burn. Jason swirls his tongue around my right nipple then sucks. My chest rises into his face, aching for more. I can feel him grin as he repeats the action but this time with more force. “Fuck,” I moan. The wetness between my legs grows and becomes agitating since he won’t take care of it. Jason tweaks the other nipple with his hand, his mouth busy with sucking every inch of skin on the other breast. He switches and does the same thing-I swear I can feel sweat prickling on my forehead. 

“Perhaps I should get clamps for these,” Jason says. His voice sounds far away, like he’s talking to himself. I moan wantonly at the thought, my cunt clenching against my will. Leave it to Jason to uncover new kinks for me. 

His lips trail across each breast multiple times before dipping between them and down to my stomach. Jason leave wet, open mouthed kisses on my stomach and down to my navel where I thrust my hips up toward his face. Jason looks back at me, his expression is the same one you’d use to silently scorn an inpatient child in a supermarket. 

Jason moves to the foot of the bed and spreads my legs wide, his calloused hands holding them down. His eyes dark and full of lust with some excitement mixed in as he licks his lips.

“Stay still,” Jason orders. I suck in a deep breath and nod, silently pleading with my body to do as he says. I hold his gaze as he lowers his head between my thighs, his pink tongue on full display as he takes that first lick. 

“Fuck,” is the word that is drawn out from my mouth when he licks my very achy pussy. I could never get tired of this. I desperately want to use my hand to bury his face between my thighs but alas, I’m tied to this bed. 

Jason takes his time, he always does with me. He always says he doesn’t want to rush this activity, wants to see me slowly fall apart and I resent him for it. He licks slowly but firmly up and down my wet slit, not quite paying attention tot clit. But when he does, my toes curl and I dig my butt into the mattress for purchase. Jason holds my hips still, his tongue working feverishly around my clit. 

“Stay. Still.” Jason takes a finger and teases my hole, the sound obscene when he pushes one then two fingers in. “So fucking wet for me. That, is an incredible boost to my ego.” I would make a smart remark back but I currently can’t think straight as he finger fucks me. His mouth is on me again, this time with more purpose as he sucks on my clit. 

My wrists hurt from pulling the rope so much but I don’t mind. I remember what I’m supposed to do and I stay as still as possible. 

“Jason,” I whine. The pressure in my lower stomach starts to build and I fear I’m losing control. “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Not until I tell you to,” he says. His voice isn’t mean but soothing. He knows I can’t hold on too much longer but he’s trying to push me. I do my best for him and try to focus on my breathing. 

“Ah!” I exclaim when I feel myself get very stretched out. I look down to see three fingers have disappeared into me. I’m dizzy and can’t hold on anymore. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Jason mummers. “So fucked out and wet for me. You can cum when you’re ready. You can move.” I rock my hips into his face while he tongues me down and his finger rub my g-spot. With one last magical combo of his tongue and fingers, Jason has me soaring yet again. I cum loudly with his name the first thing on my lips, my legs trapping him between my thighs. His hungry tongue greedily laps at the mess I make, the sound of his groans alone makes me cum again. 

Jason gently unwraps my shaky legs and stand up, his face glistening as he smile. 

“Good girl. I think we should do this again sometime, yes?” I nod limply in agreement.

I guess the orgasm was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! Follow me on tumblr under the same username:D


End file.
